An Unexpected Moment
by lothlorienlust
Summary: As a new member to the company of Thorin Oakenshield Dela experiences some unexpected moments with certain members of the group.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note: I have fallen in love with the idea of a sub-plot during the journey to Erebor. As an avid Hobbit and Lord of the Rings fan I had to give it a go! Would love to know if you liked the ideas/how it was written so let me know! _

Travelling alone would be a piece of cake, or so Dela had thought upon setting out on her journey. It had been three days now and although she was on schedule, her supplies were running low and her motivation to continue was wavering. Her destination was Fortwin, a small village located near the the Coldfells of the Ettenmoors. She had business there with the Free Peoples, and was hoping to arrive before the following spring. Her first few nights on the road had been uneventful, except a run in with a drunken hobbit on the outskirts of the shire. She was ½ dwarf, ½ human, her stature was similar to a dwarf in size but slightly leaner, and although her nose was that of a dwarf her lack of facial hair set her apart from her father's kin.

It was in her second week of travelling that she met the company of Thorin Oakenshield. They had been drawn to her by her scream of pain as her pony Jill had backed carelessly onto her foot causing a shooting pain to run up her leg, bringing tears to her eyes. They had naturally offered assistance, as was polite for dwarf-folk to help their kin, and after much inward discussion and persuasion of Thorin, the leader of the company, it was decided that until she was able to defend herself once more Dela should be accompanied. It was thereby she became a temporary member of the company on their journey east.

On the first evening of her time with the company it became apparent to Dela that there were smaller groups among the company and that each dwarf played an important role in the functioning of the party. It wasn't long until she had, with the help of her new friend, the hobbit Bilbo, identified each dwarf by their name, though she was aware that two had been missing on her arrival, scouting ahead. It took her longer in particular to distinguish between Ori, Nori and Dori but after being corrected – though kindly- several times she mastered them. That evening Dela sat at the fire listening and watching the dwarves go about their business, while she warmed herself by the fire she had help make earlier.

Thorin was pacing agitatedly, 'they should be back by now..' he muttered to himself. 'Don't worry, you know how they like their adventures..' Balin said in an effort to comfort him. Dela assumed they were speaking of the youngest members of the company who she had yet to see or meet. She listened intently leaning unintentionally nearer to the speakers so as to hear well. 'I know Balin, I know, but-' Thorin stopped abruptly as two figures appeared from the trees. The two young looking dwarves were laughing and joking with each other, playfully pushing one another as they made their way to camp. One, the shorter of the two had blonde hair, his moustache in two braids, he carried an axe strung on his back. The other with brown, rugged hair falling at his shoulders had a bow in his hand and a quiver of arrows behind him. Dela fell suddenly to the floor, the log she had been sitting rolling away. Flustered she got herself together, standing up trying to ignore the stifled laughs of the other dwarves. She looked up, blushing furiously as the two young dwarves looked at her. The blonde was laughing to himself whereas the brunette was restraining himself to a small smile playing on his lips.

'Boys..' Thorin said warningly.. and as if on cue both bowed deeply 'Fili..' said the blonde, 'and Kilì..' the brunette added. 'At your service' they pronounced surfacing from their bows of courtesy. Still brimming with embarrassment Dela too bowed deeply, 'Dela at yours' she replied quietly- to her annoyance. There was a moment of silence as the two parties inspected the other, each dwarf eyeing the other up with interest, until Thorin cleared his throat and suggested that Fili and Kilì had something to eat. This distracted the two young dwarves long enough for them to moved past Dela and take a seat at the fire. Dela mumbled something unintelligible and quickly walked into the wood, trying her best to disguise her limping leg. _Great_ she thought _that was a bad first impression… _though little did she know that one of the brothers had watched her leave, his eyes alight with fierce curiosity.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: Chapter two is here! Can you guess which brother is taking an interest yet?_

After walking around in the woods for an hour replaying the embarrassing introduction repeatedly in her mind Dela realised that the camp would have noticed her long absence. Deciding she would have to face the company at some time she reluctantly limped back into camp. Most of the dwarves had decided to get an early night and were already snoring lumps on the ground so Dela made her way to the fire and sat herself on the hard ground opposite Fili and Kilì. They looked up at her arrival and smiled warmly at her, this should have put her at ease but instead it sent her stomach whirling. Giving a small smile back she focused all her energy on staring into the fire and avoiding the pairs of eyes which continued to watch her.

'So… 'Smiled Fili breaking the silence and stretching out on the ground 'who are you Miss Dela?'. Dela reluctantly looked up from the fire and was grateful the younger of the two dwarves had decided to stare at the sky _– one less pair of eyes to get lost in- _she thought. 'Well.. I am 63 years old, my name is Dela Turon and I joined this company today, after getting injured by my pony' she gestured over to the ponies who were gathered a few metres away. Risking a glance at Kilì she saw him smile at the sky –_oh I wish you wouldn't_- Dela thought, she was already finding it hard enough to concentrate. 'How interesting,' he said with sincerity. 'I am Kilì son of Dis and this is my brother Fili-' he continued only to be interrupted by Fili murmuring 'I'm the oldest'. This caught his brother's attention enough to draw his stare away from the sky as he playfully aimed a punch at his sibling only to miss and cause Fili to burst out in laughter.

Dela could feel Kilì's intense stare as he tried to make out her features in the low light and finally she plucked up the courage to meet his gaze. His eyes were dark brown in the firelight and framed by a black mess of hair. He smiled as they looked at each other, although her heart whirred and her head pounded with nerves, Dela took control and held his gaze. After what seemed like an age he winked mischievously and looked away. She felt this was a small victory on her part and smiled to herself. Choosing to quit while she was still ahead she decided to leave for bed. 'Goodnight good sirs' she said getting to her feet, with an exaggerated bow to the floor, catching both brothers eyes in turn. 'Goodnight Miss Dela' they replied in unison, as they watched her take up her sleeping position near Bilbo and Ori. Her heart pounding, Dela lay slowly down on the floor, trying her best not to turn around. Once lying down she snuck a quick look over her shoulder and saw the two brothers exchanging looks. She could only hope it was a good sign as before she could look closer, her exhaustion from the days excitement caught up with her and she fell sound asleep.


End file.
